Unexpected Encounters
by DreamingXxx
Summary: The war was over, and everyone returned to Hogwarts at September, but how would everyone react to new student, Arianne Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's sister? And Ron hasn't been the same after the war... With dark forces returning and multiple escapes from Azkaban Harry, Ron and Hermione have to join forces with some unlikely people to be victorious again.
1. Train Journeys and Lost Thoughts

**I've posted this on Wattpad ages ago, and I've recently started to rewrite it, so I've decided to post it on here as well. Please let me know if it's any good. **

**ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE FROM THE BOOKS BELONGS TO J. , ANYTHING YOU DON'T BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

**Prologue - Train Journeys and Lost Thoughts**

**_Hermione's POV_**

I looked out the window of the moving train; judging by the area they were in, and the gradual decrease in the Hogwarts Express' velocity, we were about to arrive. This would be my seventh year at the magical castle that had now grown to be my home, although technically, by my age it was my eighth. The war had ended only months ago, but everyone was eager to move on, and the Castle had been fully repaired, therefore the gates were open to those that felt like they were ready to walk through them.

Everyone was still grieving their losses. George especially. Leaving The Burrow that morning was hard, we didn't want to leave him in his still fragile state. He'd lost more than a brother, he'd lost his other half, and looking at him now without a twin stuck to his hip was...it seemed wrong somehow, unnatural. Fred and George were a package deal.

Another Weasley we were worried about was Ron. He wasn't the same after the war. He seemed distant, detached. He and I were dating, although we felt more like strangers than we ever had. It seemed like our one advancement in our relationship had us taking a whole mile back. He was grieving, anyone could see that - but he was dealing with it even worse than George was. We were all worried for him. He wasn't healthy. He was paler, skinnier, and had dark bags under his red-rimmed eyes.

The train slowed to a halt and everyone stood up to grab their luggage, Ginny and Harry were laughing at an inside joke. I smiled at them, happy that they found solace in each other after the war - they were meant to be, it was obvious. I felt a twinge of sadness, though. I wished Ron and I were like that. I knew, though, that I had to give him time.

"Hey, Hermione! You coming?" I jumped and looked around. Harry was standing at the carriage's doorway. I hadn't noticed them leaving, too lost in my thoughts.

"Yes, sorry. I didn't notice you leave!" I smiled sheepishly and followed them off the train, out onto the carriages. I could see the Thestrals now - they were eerily beautiful, I had to say.

Sitting on the carriage next to a non-responsive Ron, I sighed. This year would be different. This year wouldn't involve Voldemort. This year would be peaceful...

Who was I kidding? When has there ever been a peaceful year at Hogwarts?


	2. Feasts and Shocking Arrivals

**Well this was quick. Seeing as I only have to edit the first few chapters, the updates will be rather quick, but I will say that later on in the story the updates will come slower.**

**Still don't own anything you recognize - unfortunately.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Feasts and Shocking Arrivals**

_**Hermione's POV**_

Everyone sat at the Great Hall waiting for Headmistress McGonagall to give the welcome back speech, wishing that it was Dumbledore who was going to giving it - but thanking their lucky stars it wasn't Snape. Ron held my hand, his eyes wide and vacant. I hated seeing him like this. I wondered how the war had affected him so badly - I mean, we all saw some horrifying things that we'd like to un-see. It made me wonder if there was something else going on... something he didn't want anyone to know.

"Are you okay?" I asked him softly, trying to ignore Harry and Ginny snogging in front of me, and the pain that came with the fact that Ron and I weren't like that. I felt more like a mother to him than a girlfriend. I knew I had to just give him time, though. He nodded, still staring off into space. I knew he wasn't, everyone could tell he wasn't.

My eyes drifted off to the Slytherin table and found a head with bleach blonde hair. I could tell that it was Malfoy even though he had his back to me - who else had that shade of blonde for a hair colour naturally?. He looked as if he was deep in conversation with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson (who was so desperately trying to flirt with him). Goyle looked lonely without Crabbe to talk to though. It wasn't only the light side that suffered losses. The Slytherins showed courage, turning up, knowing they'd be ridiculed and prejudiced against even worse by their mistakes and parentage.

At that thought, McGonagall came up and the Sorting started. I stared as tiny little first years, and second years that didn't attend the year before got sorted into their houses. It's hard to believe that that used to be me - innocent and naïve, not knowing the future that was ahead for me - and the hardship and prejudice I would be introduced to. I then realised just how much I've grown since that first year when Harry, Ron and I found Fluffy on the third floor corridor, and how much we've been through together, and how much we'd achieved. The Sorting ended and Professor McGonagall spoke:

"Now I'm aware that most of last year's seventh years have come back to redo last year, and that many of last year's students are behind, and that muggleborns are an year behind - therefore, those who feel like they need to, can take catch-up classes after school hours and on the weekends. You can talk to your Head of Houses if that's the case. This will be a new year to Hogwarts, a better year, and I understand that many of you are still in grieving but you all have to remember that we have to move forward with our lives and think of the future not the past. We have lost so many great witches and wizards who bravely fought against Lord Voldemort, and we will cherish their memory and remember the happy times and about what they fought for and their bravery.

Now, I'm sure you don't want to listen to me going on, but before we eat, may I say one more thing. I will not judge the some of you who made the wrong decisions during the war." She looked at the Slytherin table at this. "You all have a clean slate with me, and I expect all of you to behave properly and embrace the second chance you've been given and be thankful you're not in Azkaban - but to the some of you that are on a warning, you must be made aware, that if you step one foot over the line, you _will_ be sent to Azkaban. Also, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that no Weasley products are allowed, and that the Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden. Now let the feast begin!"

The food suddenly appeared in front us, and the Hall immediately erupted into sound of people discussing what McGonagall said.

"She was definitely talking to Malfoy near end." Harry said instantly, ever persistent with his accusations regarding the blonde boy.

"Please, she was talking to all the Slytherins." I rolled my eyes, filling my plate with food.

"Oh, come on Hermione. How much more obvious can she get? She was definitely talking about Malfoy, y'know, the Death Eater! Azkaban!" Harry's arms were flailing about with his exclamation.

"Harry, you've got to stop obsessing over Malfoy. It's not healthy, and I'm starting to worry about where your heart lies." Ginny stated, making me giggle at what she was insinuating. Harry glared at us, which made us laugh harder. Ron was staring at his plate, and unlike the usual shoving of food into his mouth that he usually did at the Feast, he just moved his food around his plate. This was not right.

"Ron, are you sure you're okay?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes! I'm fine! I'm bloody brilliant Hermione! Brilliant!" He suddenly shouted and ran off, leaving me there with my mouth hanging open. Where the hell had that come from? I only asked if he was ok!

"What the hell has gotten into him?" Harry asked, staring at the doors where Ron had disappeared through.

I was shocked Ron had snapped at me like that. I didn't do anything wrong. I was just concerned about him. Tears blurred my vision, and only then I noticed that I was crying. Great, now I felt like an idiot.

"Ignore him, Hermione. He's not all there at the moment, and believe me, I will knock some sense into him." Ginny said, handing me a tissue to dry my eyes.

"Thanks Ginny. I'm just worried about him. He's been like this since the war." I said, dabbing my eyes, hoping no one had seen me crying stupidly.

"He should take McGonagall's advice. Cherish the memories." Harry said. We all nodded in agreement.

All of us went quiet, lost in our own happy memories about Fred. How he and George went out of their way to pull off pranks. How they were practically like brothers to me - aggravating, yet loving all the same. Their shop in Diagon Alley, and how well it did – was doing! How they made us all laugh, even when the times were grim and people lost hope. How they were a package deal, never seen apart. And now one was gone, and it would never be the same again.

Suddenly Professor McGonagall came up to us out of nowhere and pulled me out of my thoughts. I sat up straighter when I saw the look on her face, she wanted something.

"Hello Professor." I greeted her. She had a girl about our age with her. She had long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and an aura of importance about her that made you want to impress her. She was one of those girls that were so beautiful that you couldn't help but envy them - and you wanted to just hate them automatically, even if you knew nothing about them.

"Hello, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr Potter. Would you be so kind as to show our new 7th year student around please, she's moved to this school from Beauxbatons." Professor McGonagall asked, gesturing at the girl whose face was unreadable.

"Sure, we'd be happy to." I answered without hesitation. Professor McGonagall then left the girl with us. Before the situation could get awkward, I stood up and introduced myself to the new girl.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger; this is Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. It's lovely to meet you." I held out my hand. She just stared at me for a while, calculating, wandering whether she should take the hand or not. She finally took it, and took us all by surprise by saying;

"I'm Arianne. Arianne Malfoy."


	3. Prejudice and Brothers

**Two chapters in one day! That's something that won't happen most days!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Prejudice and Brothers**

**_Hermione's POV_**

Now _that _was unexpected! I stared at her open mouthed. Now that she mentioned it, they _did _look similar, with the same white-blonde hair and pale skin, and sense of authority and slight arrogance. Her eyes were bluer than his grey ones but they had the same intensity in them, and the same determination. The more I thought about her, and scrutinised her, the more I noticed her Malfoy-esque qualities.

"You're Malfoy's _sister!?"_ Harry asked after a few moments of us all staring at her in disbelief. I would've scolded him, but I was too curious to do so.

"If by 'Malfoy' you mean Draco, then yes I am his sister." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest.

"He never mentioned a sister." I said, trying to remember if he did... although, even if he did mention her, it wouldn't have been to either of us.

"Yeah, well I was sent off to France to live with some relatives when I was 7 and have been there 'till this morning. I was a 'troubled child'." She rolled her eyes again. "I'm actually looking forward to seeing brother dearest again." She looked around as if she were trying to find him.

"If you're looking for your 'brother dearest', he'll be over there." Ginny said, looking over disgustedly at the Slytherin table. I noticed she hadn't been involved in the Sorting and frowned.

"Haven't you been Sorted yet?" I asked her.

"No. I asked to be Sorted later on because I didn't want to be in the middle of a huge crowd of eleven year olds." She explained with an air of importance - like she was too good to take part in something that involved people beneath her. Yes, she was increasingly reminding me of Draco Malfoy.

"They let you do that?" Ginny asked. It was unheard of. _Everyone_ got sorted during the Sorted.

"Well, if you ask properly." She smirked the famous Malfoy smirk, identical to her brother's. She probably threatened McGonagall or something... although McGonagall wasn't the type of person who would subject to that...

"Do you want us to show you around now?" I wanted to get away from her before she started to call me a 'mudblood', and get the tour over and done with as quickly as possible.

"Why not?" She shrugged, strutting out of the Great Hall like she owned the place. Yep, she was definitely a Malfoy alright.

* * *

After an hour of showing the way to some of her classes we went to McGonagall's office to confirm her place in Slytherin - it was obvious that she'd be in Slytherin, just like every other Malfoy before her. She was so... aristocratic and seemingly unimpressed with everything and everyone around her. She was so... powerful, yet she didn't seem to use it as often as I would've thought. She had us all in her control, mostly because she made us hesitant, and think before we said a single word, but she didn't seem to care. She seemed to let us be - no ridicule, name calling or prejudice comments.

Harry looked sad as we ascended the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's old office. Probably remembering all the time he spent here during sixth year. Everything around the place just reminded me of the war. Hogwarts no longer felt secure and homely to me, and I actually looked forward to leave. The war had tainted everything and everyone.

"Ah, Miss Malfoy. I hope these three have showed you around properly. Let's get you Sorted, come sit here." Professor McGonagall said as she picked up the Sorting Hat as Arianne went and sat down by her desk, and Professor McGonagall placed the hat of Arianne's head.

* * *

**_Arianne's POV_**

Professor McGonagall placed the dirty old hat on my head and the thing started talking to me. I had not expected that, and it was not a pleasant surprise, it scared the shit out of me.

"Ah, another Malfoy." It said, and I tried not to jump out of my own skin. I quickly regained my composure.

"Yeah, another Malfoy." I replied bitterly. Oh yes, being a 'Malfoy' was such a _great privilege_. Being disowned by your own family for not believing the same as them, and being thrown away to the 'scum' of the family in France so that I didn't taint the mind of their precious Drake - who was 'daddy's boy' and was bound to be the next in line to the Malfoy throne and make mummy and daddy proud. It's not my fault they thought that muggleborns were beneath them, and I didn't agree. I am not one to let my opinion be unknown.

Oh yes I _loved _being a Malfoy. It was an _honour_.

"Hm, you're very wise. You'd easily fit in in Ravenclaw. Definitely not Hufflepuff material though. _Very _sly and cunning, but also brave. Very hard, very hard... but I guess I'll just put you in...SLYTHERIN!" I smirked. Of course I was in Slytherin! I didn't need a bloody hat to tell me that. Yeah, I might not hate on Muggleborns, but hey! I _am_ a Malfoy. Love it or not. And _every_ Malfoy was a Slytherin – it was fact.

I flung the dirty, ancient hat off my head and fixed my hair. I saw Granger, Potter and Wealette roll their eyes – how very lovely of them. They had immediately prejudiced themselves against me after finding out who I was – and they say that we Slytherins were the prejudiced ones.

They then reluctantly lead me down to the dungeons on the order of Professor McGonagall, all the while talking about some Ron bloke and that they were worrying about him... oh boo-hoo. They had it _so _hard. I just rolled my eyes at them and zoned out, not bothered about their precious Gryffindor friends and how they _weren't themselves anymore_.

I wandered how Draco would react at my sudden appearance after ten years – after all, he had no idea that I was here. He'd probably freak out like the drama queen he always was. I laughed silently. Oh, father would be pleased. Actually, the first thing he'll probably say is "Wait 'till father hears about this." The boy was predictable, and it was disappointing, really. Oh brother, he might have been a year older than me, but I'd always been the more mature one, and smarter… and God knows I was more independent.

We walked down the stairs to the dungeons. I saw my Gryffindor 'friends' look around in discomfort at this – poor babies were scared of being underground. Oh they made me laugh, and I hardly knew them for more than an hour. Typical Gryffindors, though, they sucked it up and pretended to be brave. I saw right through their act, though.

When we turned around a corner, and we heard boys talking and then I saw him.

Draco Lucius Malfoy. I smiled… well, smirked – Malfoys don't smile.

He had his back to me, but I knew it was him – after all, we both inherited the Malfoy shade of blonde. He was talking to three boys. One was tall and dark skinned, another was one hell of a big lad and the other was well built. His cronies, most probably.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my wonderful brother." I called out. Draco spun around to face me, open mouthed, his face a picture of pure and utter shock at my appearance. The other boys just looked confused, as they would be – brother dearest was probably 'banned' from mentioning me.

"A-Arianne?" He asked, wide eyed, mouth agape.

"Yes, Draco, that has been my name for the past seventeen years now." I rolled my eyes (I do that a lot, don't I?).

"It's really you?" He stepped towards me. Now I would be lying if I said that I wasn't just as shocked to see him as he was to see me – even if _I_ had been expecting him. I mean… people grow a _lot_ over ten years. His voice had broken, he was taller, and he stopped slicking his hair back. He looked old – and I knew that father had sucked him into the wrong side of the war just by that lone fact. He had probably seen some things that people his age shouldn't see – just like I had… possibly worse.

"No I'm an alien from outer space here to get you to join me in Gryffindor and make all house elves free from slavery and make them our equal." I said sarcastically – I was not going to let my emotions be revealed. I was going to remain indifferent.

"It is you!" He smiled and hugged me… and there goes my façade of indifference. I hugged him back just as tightly.

"House elves are our equal and should be treated with respect!" I had forgotten about Granger. I pulled away from Draco, and put my mask of no-emotion back on.

"Shut it, Mudblood!" Draco sneered… yeah; he hadn't changed _that_ much after the war, and I sighed inwardly.

"Don't you dare call her that foul name again, Malfoy." Potter defended her – of course, the defender of all wizarding kind came to the rescue.

"Oh, shut it, Potter." I said tiredly. I didn't want a massive dispute, I had a long day.

"What are you doing with the Gryffindorks anyway?" Draco asked, glaring at Potter's posse.

"McGonagall wanted the 'heroes' to 'show me around'" I explained, with a slight eye roll.

"Of course she did." Draco glared at Potter before we set off deeper into the dungeons with his own posse trailing behind us. I heard them whispering about me and decided to just ignore them, as they really weren't worth my time and effort. I wanted to catch up with my brother, and get settled into my house.

"I take that you've been Sorted into Slytherin." Draco looked at me expectantly.

"Naturally. I'm not that 'good'." I snorted.

"Good. What are you doing here anyway? Aunt Natalia got enough of you?" He teased, but didn't let his teasing tone overshadow the curiosity he had.

"No, I got expelled from Beuxbatons." I said… and it was the truth… partially…

"What did you do now?" Draco sighed. I was a troublemaker even from the earliest of ages, so it really surprising.

"Set some kid on fire, caused a massive explosion in Potions, Cheated on all of my exams - not that I needed to, stole peoples stuff, flooded a bathroom...do you really want to hear it all?" I asked smirking. I _did_ do all of that… but it wasn't the sole reason for my being at Hogwarts.

I actually really missed Draco, we had actually been really close, growing up. Yeah, he disowned me, but he seemed...different somehow, a good different. Not so different that he changed his beliefs of course, if he did that he wouldn't be Draco Malfoy. But he was still different. And there had been no mention of father.

"No, I don't want to hear it all actually." He smirked. He knew me well enough to imagine it.

We went silent for a while before I plucked up the courage to finally ask what had been bugging me for a while…

"What happened to mother and father after...?" I looked at the floor. He knew what I meant, he didn't need me to say it.

"Father's trial is next year; he's in Azkaban at the moment. Mother got off the hook, more or less. She'd on house arrest. They've raided the manor too, and got rid of everything remotely 'dark'." He said quietly.

"And you?" I asked. I knew father had probably dragged him into the war, it was obvious, especially as Draco had practically been his 'mini me'.

"I got this," he lifted his left sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark – I wasn't surprised, "to remind me every day of my life how stupid I was. That's punishment enough. I'm on a warning, though. Basically, if I sat one foot out of line, I'll get sent straight to Azkaban." He muttered.

"We all do stupid thing when it comes to our pride." I said wisely. He just stared forward, probably angry at himself for his idiocy, and maybe even father, his God and sole role model…

We finally made it to our common room. Draco muttered the password and we stepped inside the sea of green, black and silver that was going to be my home for the next year. I already felt ready to mix things up and to cause trouble…But most of all… I looked forward to a new start, and a new opportunity to make friends and reacquaint myself with my family. All I knew was… this year was going to be quite the ride.


	4. Schedules and Potions

**Chapter 3 - Schedules and Potions**

**_Hermione's POV_**

I climbed into my bed thinking about today's events. Ron was being so different and strange, I don't know what's going on with him. It had to be something else, something more than just George's death and the war. I had to figure it out. I didn't see him since he snapped at me and I really wanted to see him again and try and make him see sense, or maybe to make sense of his situation.

Then Arianne Malfoy came to my mind. Draco Malfoy's long lost sister. When I saw them together, next to each other it was actually creepy how much they looked alike - they looked like twins, not siblings with a year between them. She was a enigma, though... she was one of those people who you could never figure out.

Ginny was muttering beside me in our dorm room, grumbling under her breath. It was something about having classes with "that snobby Malfoy girl." and how she knew she was going to be a bitch.

"Ginny, it's not like you have to sit next to her." I pointed out, trying to make her see sense.

"How do you know? One of those new teachers might have an idea and get us to sit next to Slytherins so that we could 'sort out our differences' and become buddy-buddy with the snakes!" She said with mock cheerfulness, then glared at me.

"Don't be such a pessimist." I sighed, laying down on my bed, hoping she'd shut up soon so that I could sleep.

"I'm just saying what could be possible." She crossed her arms across her chest in a huff.

"Whatever you say, Gin." I said holding my hands up in surrender. I was ready to go to sleep when Ginny decided to talk again.

"I didn't like the way Harry looked at her."

"What do you mean?" I sat up, surprised.

"He was checking her out." Ginny frowned.

"No he wasn't! When was this?" I did not remember witnessing that.

"When McGonagall brought her up to us." Ginny said, looking sour.

"No way! I'm sure he wasn't checking her out, Ginny. He was probably just wandering who she was. And besides, I know for a fact that ever since 6th year, Harry has only eyes for you." I reassured her.

"Really?" She looked happier at this, and I hoped that this meant I could sleep.

"Yes, really. Now sleep." I ordered and closed my eyes and drifted off to the land of dreams at last.

* * *

That morning I woke up to Ginny's lovely voice screaming into my ears.

"WAKE UP!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" I mumbled, waving her away sleepily, not opening my eyes for the fear of witnessing something unpleasant.

"Get your lazy arse up right now!" She ordered, grabbing my arm and yanking me out of bed and I landed face-first on the floor. Charming.

"Ow!" I stood up, nursing my poor body that went through unexpected and unnecessary pain.

"You will never guess what I just heard!" She squealed.

"What?" I mumbled rubbing my forehead where it had collided with the floor.

"We're in the same class this year!" She did a little happy dance. It was too early to be happy.

"Great. But did you really have to pull me out of bed?" I started climbing back into bed when she grabbed my arm, restraining me from my one true love (apart from books, that it).

"No that's not just it." She handed me our schedule. I read it. I re-read it. I re-read it again. It couldn't be true... could it? Please God, don't let it be true... We had _all_ of our classes with Slytherin.

"Nooo!" I groaned, the desire to go back to bed was now even stronger. Maybe if I went back to sleep, I'd wake up again and this would all have been a dream.

"I know right." She sat on her bed, frowning.

"What's even more depressing is that now we'll have _two_ Malfoy's in our class." I pointed out. She just nodded, miserable.

"What time is it?" I asked her, deciding that if I did go back to bed, I would probably never get back out by now.

"Time for breakfast. Get dressed." And with that she left the room. I groaned and got ready.

* * *

**_Arianne's POV_**

"What the hell?! We have all our classes with Gryffindor!" My roommate Daphne shrieked.

"Shit!" Nott - her boyfriend, said. Daphne sat on his lap, frowning at the schedule in her hands. They were few of the people I had managed to befriend the night before.

"Great. A whole day of Potty and Weasel. How exciting!" Draco's voice dripped of sarcasm - as always. That boy needed to stop being sarcastic, it got annoying after a while.

We were all lounging in the Slytherin common room before breakfast, and all cursing the fact we would be stuck with the Gryffindorks.

"Don't forget know-it-all Granger." Blaise reminded him, scrunching his schedule into a ball and throwing it into the bin. Nott put his on fire and we all watched as it burned into ashes on the floor, just like our hopes of copying homework from Ravenclaws and to shine in comparison to Hufflepuffs..

"Pyromaniac much." I smirked, feeling like I should lighten the mood. Nott just shrugged, and others giggled and smirked at my comment.

"C'mon. I'm starving. Let's go to breakfast." Goyle spoke up. I agreed with him - I was _starving_!

"Goyle, you're always hungry." Daphne said, looking disgustedly at the large boy, we all laughed good naturedly and teased Goyle and then we all went to breakfast, pushing some first years out of the way on the way to the Great Hall.

* * *

The first lesson of that day was Potions with Slughorn - head of Slytherin. Everyone rejoice in the world of favouritism. Everyone piled into the dark classroom about to sit down but Slughorn stopped us. This couldn't be good.

"I'm going to try something different today. I have constructed a seating chart. Please listen up to who you're paired with." Great, just great. Bloody brilliant - he was going to make us all sit with Gryffindors, I knew it.

"Pansy Parkinson and Seamus Finnegan." The list started, and I was correct.

"Ronald Weasley with Daphne Greengrass." Daphne groaned and stomped over to this ginger guy, looking pissed off beyond belief.

"Harry Potter with Blaise Zabini." Blaise cursed under his breath as he sat next to the legendary Boy who Lived who looked unnerved.

"Gregory Goyle with Lavender Brown." Goyle shrugged and walked over to this tiny girl who looked scared... I would be too, if I had to work in potions with him.

"Draco Malfoy with Hermione Granger and Arianne Malfoy with Ginerva Weasley." Draco and I groaned and took our seats. I received a few stares from the Gryffindors, but I shrugged them off, not caring.

Slughorn put the instructions on the board and we go on with it. I just tried to ignore Weasley and tried to get on with the work, but she had other ideas.

"So, how was it in the Snake Pit last night, had a warm welcome?" She asked, obviously not caring, and just indirectly mocking me.

"Oh, yes. Parkinson really can throw a swell party!" I said sarcastically, deciding to play along.

"I thought you and Parkinson would get along. Seeing that she's in love with your brother." Weasley frowned, giving up on the act.

"Please, with that Pug-face." I gagged. Seriously, I met her last night and she started yelling at me to stay away from 'her man'. Should've seen her face when I told her I was his sister. That was enough to make me despise her.

"That's what we call her! Pug-face!" She giggled. Hey, look who's found common ground with a Gryffindor.

"Well it's the truth." I pointed out. She did have one hell of a pug-like face.

"Definitely." She smiled. I noticed Blaise and Harry were arguing in front of us, unsurprisingly.

"Oh, shut up, Potter!" Blaise huffed angrily.

"Zabini, I swear. I am going to kill you one day!" Potter glared at Blaise. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity. It would've been acceptable behaviour on our first year, but this was our last. You'd think they'd see past their differences and at least be able to work on a potion together.

"Hey, Potter! No need to get your knickers in a twist now, eh?" I smirked, deciding to intervene. Ginny snorted.

"Shut it, Malfoy." He spat at me. Oh, such immaturity.

"Hey, only kidding," I shrugged innocently.

"Can't take a joke now, eh Potter?" Blaise smirked, obviously taking my side. Slytherins were family, after all.

"Zabini..." I swear, if looks could kill Zabini and I would both be in our graves by now.

"Oh, Harry. Just ignore them." Ginny rolled her eyes. Yes, Weasley, taking the high road!

"Yeah, Potter. Listen to your girlfriend." I said and got back to work.

"You just gotta push people's buttons don't you?" Ginny smiled.

"Hey, it's a Malfoy thing." I shrugged, pouring dragon blood into the bubbling cauldron. Seriously, it was like a family trait or something - getting on people's nerves.

"That's for sure." She said looking over at my brother who was smirking at a fuming Granger. I couldn't help but giggle, it was so typical.

"Oh, Granger." I shook my head at her.

* * *

**_Hermione's POV_**

I was about to lose it! Malfoy was driving me insane. I swear, if we weren't in a classroom, I'd murder him.

"Just put the bloody thing in Malfoy! I will not fail potions because of you!" I said angrily, I had enough of his attitude.

"Alright, alright." He said and poured the dragon blood in, with me keeping my eye on him the whole time.

"Good, now stir 5 times counter-clockwise." I read the instructions out loud. He did as I said.

"You have 5 minutes left!" Professor Slughorn announced. Oh no. All around us students were starting to panic, and inwardly I was as well.

"Ok, ok. Next up the- MALFOY!" I stared as he just threw in something, "What was that?!"

"I read the instructions, Granger. I'm not stupid; I can read myself you know!" He said, slightly pissed off.

"But you were supposed to crush it!" I said helplessly.

"I did! Now help, will you!" The 5 minutes flew by and everyone stopped when Slughorn came around to inspect our potions. I prayed that we did alright. I did not want to fail this.

"Oh, dear." He said as he looked at Neville and Millicent Bullstrode's potion. Both turned bright red. No one in the class was surprised by their failure. Then a loud explosion echoed through the room and everyone jumped to look around to see Seamus and Pugsy covered in their potion.

"FINNIGAN! I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU!" Pansy Parkinson was seething, her ugly face even uglier than before. She slapped Seamus so hard I could hear it from the other side of the class before storming out on the classroom, leaving everyone speechless.

All of a sudden, I heard a burst laughter. I turned to see Ginny and Arianne Malfoy double over in hysterical laughter, nearly on the floor.

"You-"

"The look on her face-"

"That was the funniest-"

"I know!" They said between laughing fits. After the initial shock of seeing them laughing together, other people soon joined in, me included after the shock of seen Ginny getting along with Malfoy.

To my surprise Malfoy was laughing as well. This was weird... he never laughed... and Parkinson was his girlfriend.

"Aren't you going out with Pansy?" I asked him after I got over the laughing and the look on Parkinson's face.

"Hell no!" He said, looking horrified at the thought. This shocked me... she was all over him 24/7 after all...

"Well, she thinks so." I informed him, "And everyone else does as well."

"She's delusional, and I don't give a shit what everyone else thinks." He said before leaving the class, leaving me slightly dumbfounded, I then noticed the lesson was over, and I was the only one left in the class.

What a start to a day!


	5. Secrets and Crying Slytherins

**Hello, thank you to everyone who followed/favourite this story, it means a lot :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Secrets and Crying Slytherins**

**_Hermione's POV_**

"Ron! For goodness sakes! Stop stuffing your face!" I stared amazedly as he piled food into the back hole that he called a mouth. It was dinner time now after a hectic first day back. It turns out that Miss Malfoy is quite the trouble maker! She shouted at Professor McGonagall in Transfiguration because she had made her sit next to Pansy Parkinson... which was, fair enough, a serious offence, because who in their right mind would want to sit next to Pansy Parkinson. She was understandably fuming. And then in Charms she made Dean's nose turn red because 'she felt like it'. Not to mention History of Magic where she actually threw a book through Professor Binns!... Although, I pretty sure she's not the first to do that... But she made quite the impression!

"What? I'm hungry!" At least he swallowed before he spoke! I was glad he started to act normally again. Whatever made him act normal, I do not know, but I was glad... But I still worried about what had made him so strange in the first place, but I didn't ask.

"At least he's not as bad as Goyle!" Ginny pointed to the greedy Slytherin that was literally stuffing his face with food on the other end of the hall. I noticed Daphne Greengrass looking at him disgustedly while Blaise Zabini was actually looking fascinated by the boy... to be honest, as was I...

"How can he manage that without being sick?" I was amazed.

"No one will ever know." Harry said sombrely.

"Hey! Look at Pug-face and Arianne!" Ginny suddenly said, staring at something, wide-eyed. I followed her gaze to see Pansy walking up to Arianne Malfoy with a deadly expression on. This was going to be interesting.

"OI! MALFOY!" She yelled. Both Arianne and Draco turned to look at her simultaneously.

"What?" Both asked together dumbly.

"What do you think you're playing at?!" Pansy spat at Arianne who still looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Arianne asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean, Malfoy." Pansy was right in front of Arianne now. By now everyone in the Great Hall was watching the scene caused by the two Slytherins.

"Really, would you care to elaborate?" Arianne and Pansy were only millimetres apart now, glaring mercilessly at the other.

"Do you really want me to announce to the whole school your dark little secret, Arianne?" Pansy smirked. Arianne's façade faltered ever so slightly.

"Do it! I don't give a shit what people think about me! Tell everyone my secret! Hell, I'll announce it myself! Besides, you won't do it. You haven't got the guts." It was Arianne's turn to smirk now. Pansy stormed off; clearly Arianne was the winner of this exchange.

The Great Hall exploded into whispers about Malfoy's secret. What was it that made Pansy Parkinson so mad?

"What do you think Parkinson meant?" Harry asked eager to know every detail about the Malfoys again.

"It could be anything. You know how Pugsy can over exaggerate." Ginny said.

"Well, whatever it is, Pug-face's mad about it." Ron stated the obvious.

"No shit Sherlock." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Who's Sherlock?" Ron and Ginny asked, confused by the mention of the fictional muggle detective.

"You don't need to know." I assured them, not really up to the challenge of explaining to them.

* * *

**_Arianne's POV_**

I rushed out of the hall when everyone started talking amongst themselves again, eager to leave. Draco called after me but I kept running. _How could she know?_ How did she find out about my darkest secret that I tried so hard not to get out? It had to be her out of everyone to find out! She was surely going to blackmail me now. Evil bitch.

I reached an empty corridor and slipped to the ground, leaning against the cold, stone wall. I might've sounded and looked like my confident self in the hall but I was panicking inside. This was something I was so deeply ashamed of and regretted more than anything in my life. I looked down at my shaking hands and took a shaky breath. I couldn't let Parkinson have the upper hand here. I couldn't let her get to me. She might not even know the secret; she might've just suspected it. She could've been bluffing. But then why would she ask what I was playing at? Why would she assume I had something to hide?

My thoughts were interrupted as I noticed a figure sit beside me. My brother. Of course.

"What's going on, Ari?" Draco asked me softly, like we were kids again.

"Nothing." My voice betrayed me though, shaking, wavering.

"I know there is more to you being at Hogwarts than you getting expelled." He stated, "You can tell me, you know. I'll help you. I wouldn't tell anyone else."

I just looked at my hands. Should I tell him? What if he'll tell our parents? Maybe he'll be supportive and help?

"You can trust me, Arianne." He put an arm around me. I suddenly felt angry as I remembered that I only saw him for the first time in years yesterday and already he thought that I could trust him. Like everything would go back to the way it was automatically. Like nothing happened.

"How can I be sure? We haven't spoken in years!" I stood up and looked down at him, "You never answered my letters and completely ignored me for _ten years_. You just saw me off to France to be all alone! I hated it there! Not understanding a word, not knowing anybody and being with _Aunt Natalia. _The strictest person on the planet! I hated it!" I felt my eyes fill with tears and I ran off to the nearest bathroom, leaving him there, shocked.

Tears ran down my cheeks, taking my mascara with them. What was going on? I never cried. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, and felt myself tearing up even more. I looked as if I had been dragged through the Forbidden Forest! I attempted to dry my tears, but they kept on coming so I gave up on that and tried to fix my bird's nest of hair. Crying was _so_ not attractive!

Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching. I saw Granger enter the bathroom and stop suddenly as she noticed me. Great. Fan-bloody-tastic.

"Malfoy, are you crying?" She asked, looking at me as if I'm from outer space.

"No, it's raining indoors." I managed to be sarcastic even then. She smiled weakly.

"Are you ok?" She asked, awkwardly. "Sorry, stupid question." She said sheepishly.

"You think?" I raised my eyebrows. Smartest witch of our age my ass.

"Is this about what Parkinson said in the hall?" she asked carefully.

"No... Well, kinda. Partially." I admitted and attempted to dry my eyes again.

"It can't be that bad. I mean, what secret can be that bad, right?" She wondered out loud.

"You have no idea, Granger." I said darkly.

"Enlighten me then. I know that you don't know me and that your brother's probably told you horrible stuff about me, but you can trust me." She touched my arm lightly. And for some reason, I felt like I _could_ trust her.

"Listen, Granger. Don't judge me..." This was it, I'm going to tell my darkest secret to Hermione Granger, the know-it-all that all Slytherins hate, and I had no idea why. I took a deep breath, "I-"

Just as I was about to spill my guts to the Gryffindor, the Patil twins waltzed in. They looked quizzically at the sight in front of them, a Gryffindor comforting a Slytherin. I glared at them menacingly.

"What are you lot staring at?" I spat at them. They looked at each other and retreated out of the bathroom. That had totally ruined the moment! I just looked at Granger and shrugged. "Later Granger." I started to walk out of the bathroom.

"Wait! What about-"

"Another time." I smiled at her weakly and started to walk towards the Slytherin dungeons.

* * *

**_Hermione's POV_**

I stared after Arianne, watching her walk away. Something was definitely wrong with her, something big. Something... dark... Those Patil twins just had to walk in as she was about to confide in me. I sighed and walked towards the Gryffindor Common room, knowing my cause with Arianne Malfoy was a lost one. Something bad was happening to her, I mean, you didn't need to know a lot about the Malfoy family to know that Malfoys never cry. I remembered Harry telling us of that time Draco cried, and that was when he had to kill Dumbledore, and if it took something that big for him to break down; I couldn't help but think about Arianne's secret.

I entered the common room deep in thought and worry for my new acquaintance.

"What took you so long, Hermione?" Ginny asked. She was playing Wizard's Chess with Neville, and winning, of course.

"I went to the bathroom." I shrugged. It was the truth, after all. Arianne obviously trusted me if she was going to tell her secret to me, I didn't want to betray that trust by telling everyone about her crying, even though the twins probably will... I knew that a Malfoy's trust was hard to gain, and I did not want to ruin that.

"Ok, look can I talk to you for a minute in our dorm?" She asked, abandoning her game with Neville, who looked disappointed since he was starting to have a comeback.

"Ok..." I wondered what she needed to talk about. I was on a role that night with the secrets!

"See you, Neville." She smiled at Neville, and I followed her up to our dorm.

"What do you need to talk about?" I asked and sat on my bed, hoping it wouldn't take too long because I was exhausted.

"Umm... I got a problem." She was chewing her lip, as if she was unsure whether or not to tell me.

"You can tell me, Gin. What's your problem?" I asked her. She started to pace around the room, rubbing her hands together. Oh God, she was such a drama queen sometimes.

"Well... you're going to hate me for this. I... um...I like Blaise Zabini!" She suddenly blurted out. I blinked a few times in surprise before I responded.

"What like a friend..." I hoped. God don't let her break Harry's heart. She was the love of his life!

"No... yes... I don't know! It's just that I'm with Harry and I love him and all that but... Blaise is so much better looking and funny. And it's so sudden! Hermione I need help!" She collapsed beside me on the bed. I didn't know what to say... I mean, I was hardly an expert with guys... and Ginny had liked Harry for so long... But no one could deny that Blaise Zabini was a looker, and one of the nicer Slytherins who were neutral during the war.

"Since when do you like Blaise?" I finally asked, my head reeling with thoughts.

"Only this morning. He and Harry sit in front of Arianne and me." Ginny said quietly. I sighed.

"Well, how can you know you like_ him_ and not just his looks then? You've known Harry for years, Ginny, you_ love_ Harry. So just concentrate at that, ok." I said, happy with my solution.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, Blaise was _so _checking Arianne out earlier." Ginny said. Then I started thinking about earlier again. I couldn't help but wonder how bad could Arianne's secret be.

* * *

**Please review to let me know what you think :)**


	6. Confessions and Family

**Sorry, this chapter is actually quite short compared to the rest. **

**If you could please review, that would make my day :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 -Confessions and Family**

**_Arianne's POV_**

I stared at the roof in my dorm. A tear slipped down the side of my cheek. Daphne was breathing heavily on the bed next to mine, and I tried desperately not to make a sound. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't go on like normal after doing what I did, after seeing what I saw. I couldn't go on with the nightmares and flashbacks of that incident. I took a shaky breath and climbed out of bed; I needed to do something I hadn't done for a while. For the first time in ten years, I was going to write to my mum.

I sneaked out of the dorm, careful not to wake Daphne. Once I was in the common room, I sat down by the fire and I thought hard. I hadn't heard from her for ten years, would she bother to read my letter? Would she take me seriously? She should, I _was_ her daughter after all. I sighed and started to write;

_Dear mum,_

_Look, I know we haven't been on the best of terms, but please, I need your help._

_I've got this terrible secret that's eating me alive! I can't concentrate on anything! Look, I'm in Hogwarts right now, because I got expelled from Beuxbatons, but no one__** really**__ knows why. I've been telling people it's because I caused too much trouble. But the real reason is because_

I hesitated. Should I tell her? I needed help, I needed a mother to confide in, to help and comfort me. But would she really? Maybe she was different without father. I had to try... I took a deep breath and finished the letter. I looked at it, read over it time and time again.

_I don't know how you'll think of me when I tell you this, but I have to tell someone, and you're__** hardly **__one to judge! Last year I was with my friend Danielle in Paris on a school trip when we got cornered by Death Eaters. They captured us and tortured us for no reason. When they found out who I was they looked at each other and had this crazed look on their faces. It was terrifying. They then stopped torturing me and dragged me and Danielle to this dirty cellar/dungeon type place and... it was awful._

_The rest of my friends were there, Claire, Gabrielle, Marie and Sophie. They threw us onto the floor and we all stayed there for ages. Then... the Dark Lord came and forced me to join him. Not as a Death Eater, more like a slave like Wormtail. They forced me to go back down to my friends and... and kill them. All of them. It was terrible, I still get nightmares. I feel so guilty, like it's my entire fault. I had no choice, mother. I wasn't even under the Imperius Curse... but he had this hold on me... and I knew that if I didn't do it, it would only be worse in the end. Luckily the Dark Lord left me alone after a week of doing his dirty work and I didn't get much worse than that, but I feel dreadful. The worst thing is, Pansy bloody Parkinson knows, and I don't know how._

_Please help mum,_

_Arianne._

I let the tears fall as I walked to the Owelry to send my letter. Writing the events down only brought the pain fresher to my mind, and the guilt worsened. God, I wished that I could turn back time and stop that from happening - but all the Time Turners were destroyed. My beautiful black owl, Nyx was in the Owelry, and I stroked her gently and tied the letter to her leg.

"Narcissa Malfoy, Malfoy Manor." I whispered and watched her disappear against the night sky.

"You're sending a letter to mum?" I turned around to see my brother leaning against a wall... Had he been following me?

"Yeah," I answered him, almost silently.

"Why?" He asked, confused. I didn't answer, mostly because I didn't quite know the answer. He didn't press so we just stood there in silence... none of us knowing quite what to say to each other.

"I'm sorry for blowing up on you earlier." I finally said.

"No, you were right. We haven't seen each other in ten years; you have a right to be cautious." Draco said sincerely.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't of yelled." I reasoned.

"No, you shouldn't." He agreed, and I glared at him playfully.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"Back to why you sent a letter to mum." He said cautiously.

I sighed, "It's about what Pansy said."

"Look, you don't have to tell me. But know that you _can_ trust me." He put an arm around me.

"I know. That's why I'm going to tell you." I whispered. I told him everything I told my mum in the letter, not leaving anything out and started crying again. I hated myself for what I did... for what He made me do.

"I-I feel terrible." I sniffed. He hugged me.

"Shh, it's ok." He comforted me.

"I killed them, Draco. I k-killed them." I sobbed.

"Don't worry. I did some things I regret during the war as well, you're not the only one who was forced to do his bidding." Draco muttered darkly.

"What did you have to do?" I pulled away to look at his face, intrigued.

"Kill Dumbledore - Snape got there before me, thank God! Cast the cruciatus curse on loads of mudbloods, let a bunch of Death Eaters into the school, guard the dungeons and watch aunt Bella do... _stuff_ to people.." He shuddered. I shuddered too; I knew what Bellatrix was capable of.

"We should get back to bed." I said quietly, and started to walk towards the door. He nodded and we walked back to Slytherin dungeons. We didn't say anything, but I knew that we had made that bridge now, and only needed to cross it to become family again.

* * *

**_Narcissa's POV_**

I was so lonely. The manor was so empty without Lucius and Draco. Especially after being filled with Death Eaters and the Dark Lord last year. I shuddered at the memory. Never had I been so scared before... I was afraid in my own home. The manor didn't feel like home anymore, not after it had been tainted by such dark forces, and the horrors I had witnessed in nearly every room.

I heard a light tapping on my window, and it drew my attention. I opened the window and a majestic black owl flew inside. It was beautiful, much more beautiful than the owl Lucius had bought me. I grabbed the letter and scanned it... I gasped, it was from Arianne. I instantly felt guilty. Why had I let Lucius send her to France? My daughter. She probably hates me now. I took a deep breath, preparing for an angry letter...

I read the letter countless times. I couldn't believe it. My hatred grew larger for the Dark Lord. Not only had he forced Draco, but_ both_ of my children! I hoped he rotted in hell. Lucius just_ had_ to become a Death Eater and force the family into submission and slavery for such a petty cause. I had to write back immediately. I wanted to see my baby girl again.

_Dear Arianne,_

_I understand, the Dark Lord did many things to people, and made them do things against their will and beliefs, especially to our family. Don't feel guilty for something that's not your fault._

_I can't tell you how much it means to me that you confided in me, especially after what I did to you. I'm so glad you're in Hogwarts now and I want you to come over in the holidays. I miss you so much and I am so sorry. I want you to come home again, and this time your father won't ruin it for everyone, as he is where he belongs._

_And don't let Parkinson get to you. Malfoys don't give up and let people take advantage. Not any more, now that we're free from Him._

_Love,_

_Mum._

I hoped I had gotten everything through. I took a deep breath and sent the message. I hoped she wouldn't hold my past against me. It was time for a fresh start, a new leaf, a clean slate.


	7. Mischief and Arguments

**Thank you to everyone who's followed or added this story to their favourites :) I would appreciate it if you could review, it would mean a lot!**

**I don't own anyone apart from Arianne.**

* * *

**Mischief and Arguments**

**_Arianne's POV_**

Draco and I were the only ones left in the Slytherin common room. Everyone else were at breakfast in the Great Hall. Both of us stared at the letter in my hands. Mum wanted me back home. I smiled at the letter. I was so happy. She wanted me back. Tears of joy fell from my eyes (I really needed to stop crying, it's so not me.) She actually wanted me. She didn't hate me. I couldn't believe it! It was father all along - he was responsible for all the misery in my life, in _all_ of our lives. He was a monster, really, a prejudiced, power hungry monster.

"You're going to come back home?" Draco broke the silence that had filled the room after we read the letter. I just nodded, not trusting my voice. He hugged me tightly.

"Good, because I've missed you." He murmured.

"I've missed you too." I whispered, my voice betraying just how much I had.

"And now father won't be here to ruin it." Draco muttered, pulling away.

"I hate him." I muttered, and I really did. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been in France for so long. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have had to kill my best friends. If it wasn't for him I would've had a fairly normal life, and actually be with my family.

"Come on let's get breakfast." Draco said and pulled me to my feet and we went to join the rest of our House in the Great Hall.

* * *

Potions was hell that day. We had to make Veritaserum, which is the one potion I really, really suck at. I groaned after Slughorn explained what to do, knowing that this would end in disaster.

"You gotta love potions." Ginny Weasley muttered sarcastically from beside me.

"Oh yeah. Love is the word." I muttered, rolling my eyes, looking hopelessly at the ingredients placed in front of us.

After yesterday, Ginny and I really hit it off. We actually got on really well, surprisingly, even with the hostility between our houses. It was a strange friendship, a Malfoy and a Weasley; a Gryffindor and a Slytherin.

I noticed Blaise and Potter glaring at each other in front of us and nodded at them, looking mischievously at Ginny. Oh how we shared our love of mischief. We grabbed the Jobberknoll feathers and sneakily leaned forward and lightly tickled their necks. Both jumped at the contact and their heads snapped to look at us in shock and anger.

"What_ are_ you doing?" Blaise asked Ginny and I who were giggling.

"Nothing," We shrugged, failing innocence.

"Childish." Potter muttered, which caused Ginny and I to laugh harder.

"Arianne, sometimes I find it hard to believe that you're Draco's sister." Blaise shook his head, unable to supress a grin.

"Believe it, mate." I smiled sweetly at him, my laughter dying down. Just then their cauldron popped. Blaise screamed like a girl. Yeah, my laughter was back in full swing.

"Wha- what? Potter! What are you doing, scaring me like that?!" He shouted. Ginny and I were in hysterics.

"Why, what a girly voice you have, Zabini." Ginny giggled. He glared at her, but it was half-hearted really.

"Shut up, Weasley." Blaise blushed and went back to his potion.

Ginny and I high-fived at our success.

"You should be in Slytherin." I told her, impressed by her skills.

"Nah, I'm too brave." She smirked.

"What, you calling me a coward?" I pretended to be offended.

"You're nuts, Arianne." She shook her head and began to work on our potion.

"So I've been told many times." I shrugged, "But people are really just jealous of my awesomeness."

By the end of the lesson Ginny and I had failed miserably at brewing our potion, which wasn't that big of a surprise. Slughorn looked at our potion with a look of dismay.

"Needs a bit of work girls, don't you think?" He smiled weakly, we just nodded sheepishly.

"Aw, I'll never complete that potion." I muttered as we exited the classroom.

"And you will forever live in my shadow." I didn't notice Draco coming up behind me with Granger.

"Oh, you wish," I snorted.

"You're just mad because I'm better than you at everything." He smiled.

"Please, Malfoy. Everyone's better than you." Granger smirked.

"True that." Ginny smiled innocently at him.

"That's rich, coming from a Weasley." Draco snorted.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Potter defended his girlfriend.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Potty's protecting his girlfriend." Blaise smirked.

"Aw, Blaise got his manly voice back." I snickered.

"Shut up." Blaise walked off.

"Manly voice...?" Draco looked confused.

"Let's just say Zabini's voice can go very high sometimes." Ginny smirked.

"_Very _high."I agreed and both of us laughed.

"_He's _the one who screamed earlier?" Granger asked, trying not to laugh, Ginny and I nodded, still laughing.

"I thought it was Parkinson!" Draco shook his head.

"Next time it'll be Potter." I smirked.

"Just go to hell, Malfoy. Or rather to Azkaban with your good for nothing father." Potter spat. What the hell did I do to deserve that?! No one and I mean _no one_ talks to me like that! I slapped him, hard, until the shape of my hand was left imprinted on his face.

"You bastard, Potter!" Draco spat at him.

"Harry! She's only joking! Bloody hell where did that come from?!" Granger actually _defended_ me! Probably thinking about the incident in the bathroom yesterday. I mentally groaned, I'll have to tell her what happened to me... hopefully later rather than sooner.

"You're defending a Malfoy?" Potter looked at her incredulously.

"Arianne's alright, Harry. If you could take a joke for once and if you didn't judge people before actually talking to them first!" Ginny said.

"Please! I wouldn't be surprised if she had a mark identical to her brothers!" Potter spat.

Ok, _no one_ says something like that to me! Especially after what I've been through!

"Do not! I repeat, do_ not_, talk to my sister like that!" Draco snarled and aimed his wand at Potter.

"What's going on here?" Slughorn walked over to us.

"Nothing, Professor." Granger said instantly. Draco reluctantly lowered his wand, if looks could kill, Potter would be long gone.

"I hope so." Slughorn said and walked away. He was going to leave it at that? Bloody hell, at Beuxbatons we'd all be in detention.

"Do not make a comment like that about me again. Understand, Potter?" I hissed at him, "You're lucky you're not dead right now!"

"Got something to hide, Malfoy?" Potter challenged me. I raised my left sleeve to reveal my bare left forearm.

"Proof enough for you, Potter?" And with that I left, dragging Draco with me. Blaise followed, glad to finally get away from Potter. He may be our 'saviour' but he was a class A dick.

* * *

**_Hermione's POV_**

I couldn't believe Harry. What had made him say that to Malfoy? I just stared as she walked off, ashamed in my friend.

"Why did you say that, Harry?" I hissed at him.

"Because, she's a Malfoy!" Harry said, shrugging.

"Who was sent to France by her own parents!" I pointed out to him.

"Yeah, she's alright, Harry. I would even go as far as calling her my friend." Ginny admitted.

"You would go as far and call who a friend?" Ron walked over.

"The female Malfoy." Harry muttered bitterly.

"The new girl? She's funny!" Ron grinned.

"Ron what's matter with you?" Harry looked at him like he was crazy... After all, he was the one we all expected to be the least accepting.

"Why are you so worked up on this, Harry? She's a person, just like you and me!" I pointed out, tired of his immaturity.

"We don't associate with snakes!" Harry said darkly.

"Says the one who was almost sortedinto Slytherin." I said, tired of his hypocrisy and Ginny and I walked to Transfiguration.

When we entered Ginny made a bee line towards Arianne who sat next to her brother.

"Arianne, I'm sorry Harry's a git." Ginny said, glaring at where Harry had just entered the class.

"It's ok; I always knew he was a prat." Arianne shrugged, whilst Draco muttered "Obviously."

"Yeah, but that doesn't excuse the fact that he said that to you. It was way out of line!" I said, ignoring the male Malfoy.

"Well, it's partially true." She whispered, looking guilty. What?!

"Arianne! You need to stop blaming yourself for that! It's not your fault!" Draco looked his sister in the eye, his face serious.

"But I can't help it! If it wasn't for me-"

At that point Professor McGonagall told us to take our seats and be quiet. Ginny and I looked at the two blondes in confusion as we took our seats behind them. What did they mean? It had to be what had Arianne so worked up the day before... and it had to be serious at the look on Malfoy's face. I spent the whole lesson trying to figure it out, worried and puzzled at what this new girl has brought with her here.


	8. New Friends and Heartbreak

**I would like to thank behindthatcover for reviewing and to anyone who has followed or added this story to their favourites :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: New Friends and Heartbreak**

**_Hermione's POV_**

After Transfiguration, Ginny and I pulled Arianne to the side, after a whole lesson of discussing what we should do with the new blonde Slytherin.

"What the hell did you mean earlier? That Harry was kind of right?" Ginny asked a little harshly. I gave Ginny a look that told her to be easy on the poor girl who was obviously shaken up about something.

"I-I-" Arianne stuttered, looking slightly overwhelmed, and nothing like the boisterous girl we came to know.

"Arianne, you don't have to tell us. It's obviously troubling you, and if you need help..." I smiled weakly, taking the nice approach - it was like 'good cop, bad cop' seriously. Arianne looked very similar to what she looked like in the bathroom the day before at the moment, like she would burst to tears at any given moment.

"Yeah, sorry for asking you like that, Arianne. It's just that... it shocked me to hear you say that." Ginny shrugged, looking apologetic.

"I-I know. It's just that... I feel so bad, and, even though I knew that if I-I didn't do it..." Her eyes watered up, "One day me and my friend were walking in a street in Paris when w-we were captured by death eaters and locked in a cellar with the rest of our friends. One day th-the Dark Lord came and asked for me... he- he made me k-kill a-all of them!" Tears covered her face. Ginny and I gasped. Whatever it was we expected, it wasn't close to that. That was terrible! Merlin, how she coped daily with that weight on her shoulders was a mystery to me!

"Listen to me, Arianne. Your brother's right. It's not your fault. You didn't have a choice. Trust me, I know. He made me do a lot of things I regret." Ginny hugged her, talking about her own first year when Voldemort took control of her through his diary.

"Like what?" Arianne looked at Ginny, confused.

"He possessed me and made me open the Chamber of Secrets." Ginny shuddered, as did I. I remembered seeing the Basilisk's reflection and then waking up weeks later in the hospital wing, hearing what had happened.

"I thought the Chamber of Secrets was just a myth." Arianna frowned.

"No, trust me. It's real." I said seriously.

* * *

Later that day Arianne, Ginny and I were sitting in the library. I don't know how... but suddenly we were friends. She was actually a funny girl, and not at all prejudiced. She was lovely. Ginny and Arianne were trying to get me to stop studying but I refused. I needed to pass this year, and do the best I possibly could so that I could pursue my ambitions to be a Healer.

"C'mon, Mione! It's only the first week back! You'll have plenty of time to study later on in the year!" Ginny insisted.

"Yeah, don't you Gryffindors know how to have fun?" Arianne sunk in her chair.

"Most of us do." Ginny defended herself.

"Shut up." I mumbled, engrossed in my book. It was truly fascinating... not as good as Hogwarts: A History, but close enough.

"Put the book down." Arianne suddenly stood up and snatched the book from my hands.

"Hey!" I tried to grab the book back but she was too quick. She threw the book to Ginny who ran with it. They played catch with it and I chased after the book helplessly. I had the most horrible flashbacks of muggle Primary School as I stopped and just helplessly watched the book fly back and forth.

"Stop it! Ok, ok! I'll stop studying!" I gave up, not being able to bear the sight of a poor book being handled in such a reckless way.

"Great. Because there's a party in the Slytherin dungeons after dinner and I want you guys to come with." Arianne smiled. Ginny and I exchanged weary looks.

"You do know that Gryffindors are Sytherin's enemies, right?" Ginny asked her.

"Yeah, but I hear a bunch of students from other houses are coming, some Gryffindors included, so I guess it's alright. And besides, my brother's the 'Slytherin Prince', so I get away with pretty much anything." Arianne smiled innocently.

"There won't be too much drinking, will there?" I worried. Alcohol and I didn't mix well together. Last time Harry and Ron threw a party in Gryffindor; I tried some and ended up with my head in the toilet for the rest of the night.

"Hermione, we're Slytherins. There will be_ plenty_ of drinking." Arianne smirked, deviously. Oh, Merlin help my poor head.

"Oh yeah! I've been waiting for a good party!" Ginny did a little happy dance. I groaned, this meant dressing up and make up. Damn Ginny and her freakishly girly moments, and her compulsive needs to use me as a model.

"Please, Ginny. Have mercy." I begged her, remembering the last time I let Ginny attack me and shuddered.

"Oh, no Mione. You're gonna look hot tonight." Ginny said seriously.

"Yeah, have fun for once." Arianne smiled.

"I have fun! I am a very fun person!" I defended myself.

"Hon, I've only met you two days ago and I already know that you're the type that enjoys readying, studying, getting perfect grades and correcting teachers. You need to relax and have a good time." Arianne said seriously... and I hated the fact that she got me so right.

"Yeah, you got our Mione right there." Ginny smirked.

"Fine, do whatever." I sighed, defeated. The girls did little happy dances.

"Arianne, meet us by the Gryffindor portrait straight after dinner to get ready." Ginny ordered as we all went down to dinner.

"Hey, Hermione." Ron smiled at me as Ginny and I arrived the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Ron. Where's Harry?" I asked him as I sat next to him. Ginny went to speak with Neville.

"Talking to McGonagall 'bout something." Ron shrugged, shoving food on his plate.

"Ron; why the sudden change?" I asked him, curious.

"What do you mean?" He asked, now piling the food like a mountain on his plate.

"You were all depressed before, but now you're right as rain. Why?" I took the courage to ask.

He took a deep breath, "Umm...I guess I just realized that being depressed wont bring Fred back. I decided that Fred would want me to enjoy my life." He smiled weakly. I hugged him, but something wasn't right... But I was happy he was normal again, and I guessed that I should be happy about that.

"I glad you're back." I murmured.

"Me too." He murmured in my ear. I realized just how much I had missed him.

"Won-won!" Lavender Brown squealed and ran over too us. Ron's face became panicked.

"L-Lavender!" He said nervously. I was confused...

"Won-won, what are you doing with _her_?" Lavender frowned at me.

"What are you doing here, Lavender?" I asked her, puzzled. What was going on?

"I'm here to see my Won-won?" Lavender smiled at Ron. Oh...

The pin dropped.

"Ronald Weasley! What is going on?" I glared at him. He was looking nervously at both Lavender and me.

"Uh..." He scratched the back of his neck and it instantly confirmed my suspicions. He cheated on me! The bitch made him normal! Yeah his normal man-whore self! I felt anger that I never knew I'd be able to feel as I furiously glared at him. I was so angry I wanted to take his mountain of food and shove it into his face. I wanted to hex him into oblivion.

"I can't believe you!" I shouted at him and ran to my dorm. I wasn't going to let everyone watch me cry, and I certainly didn't want to make a bigger scene than needed.

He had just broken my heart. He had broken it into a million tiny pieces.

"Hermione!" He shouted after me but I ignored him, just blindly ran in the general direction of the Gryffindor common room. I just ran, pushing through people who started at me as I passed.

Suddenly I slammed into someone.

"Granger! Bloody hell! Look where you're going!" Malfoy snarled at me. Perfect.

"S-sorry." I said, looking at the floor. He's the last person I want to see me crying, to see me heartbroken.

"Are you crying?" He asked me, his voice a bit softer. I just looked away from him, expecting to be ridiculed.

"Just leave me alone, Malfoy." I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm and looked me in the eye.

"Weasley's not worth it." He said and walked away, leaving me stunned. How did he know? He wasn't even at dinner! Maybe he had seen Ron with Lavender? That must be it. But why would he say that to me? That he wasn't worth it. I would've thought that Ron and I deserved each other - Ron being a Blood Traitor and I a Mudblood. I shook my head and started running again.

I ran up to my room, ignoring the confused looks by my housemates. I collapsed onto my bed, feeling like hibernating until time healed my wounds. But then I thought about what Malfoy said; "Weasley's not worth it." he was right, he's wasn't worth it. He'd always taken me for granted, and after we finally got together he ignored me. I realised that our relationship was nothing more than a label; after all... we never treated each other like lovers. We were more apart when we were a couple, than when we were friends.

After my revelation, Ginny and Arianne burst into the room.

"OMG! Mione! Are you ok?" Ginny hugged me.

"Yeah, yeah. Actually, I'm a lot better." I realized. I didn't need him, he only held me back.

"You don't need him, from what I've seen, he is _far _from a keeper." Arianne said.

"Yeah, even if he is my brother, and I'm forced to love him, he's a major man-whore for getting back with 'Lav-lav'." Ginny made a face.

"'Lav-lav'? Are you joking?" Arianne started laughing.

"Nope. Lav-lav and Won-won are perfect for each other." Ginny giggled.

"You know what? I'm in the mood for a party tonight. Bring on the alcohol! Let's let Ron know what he's missing out on!" I announced on a whim.

"Hell yeah!" The girls cheered, hugging me. Yeah, I definitely didn't need 'Won-won'.


	9. Parties and Slytherin Boys

**As always, thank you to anyone who has taken interest in this :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Parties and Slytherin Boys**

**_Arianne's POV_**

We were dressed to impress for the party. All three of us were doing our finishing touches before descending into the Slytherin dungeons; Ginny was applying lip gloss while I was trying to convince Hermione that her skirt wasn't too short. Yeah, good luck with that one, that girl thought everything above her ankles was too short!

"Honestly, Hermione. Your skirt is perfectly fine. No matter what, it can't possibly be shorter than Pugsy's." I assured her, shuddering at the thought of what Pansy could possibly pull out of her wardrobe tonight.

"Yeah, but she's a slut! I'm not!" She said, pulling her skirt down. I sighed, this was a lost cause, I'm telling you.

"Hermione, everyone will be completely hammered anyway, no one will notice." I tried.

"That's the worst part! Drunken boys are horrible." She shuddered. Oh Sweet Salazar help me!

"You're the one insisting on showing Ron that you're better without him, and what better way to do that than to get with a boy?" I pointed out.

"Yeah, Mione; loosen up!" Ginny said, finally deciding to help me, "How do I look?" She gave us a twirl. She was wearing a short, tight black dress that came to mid-thigh and sliver stilettos. Her hair was straight and her make-up was perfect, her eyes popping out and her lips looked bigger than normal.

"Amazing." I told her in all honesty. I was jealous of her.

"Agreed." Hermione nodded, still trying to pull down her skirt, but it was more of a half-hearted attempt now.

"Let's look at you guys then." Ginny inspected us.

Hermione was wearing a tight, black, short skirt and purple shirt that showed off her curves. I had done her hair up in a bun, leaving strands hanging out to get her that messy-but-in-a-good-way look and forced make up onto her face giving her a smoky-eye look. She wore purple heels that matched her shirt, and she looked incredible.

I was wearing a dress similar to Ginny's but long sleeved and in sparkly red (Gryffindor house colour- I know, but it doesn't change the face that red looks good on me!) and I was wearing black strappy heels and my hair was in neat waves, reaching my waist. My make-up was natural, as I couldn't really be bothered to put the effort in.

Yep, we were all dressed to kill tonight.

"You guys look gorgeous! Let's go and show them!" Ginny said and we exited their dorm room. The Gryffindor Common room was full with students who all stared at us when we entered, the boys were practically drooling and I couldn't help but smirk in victory.

"What are you all staring at?" I snapped at them with false hostility - have to keep up appearances, y'know.

"Take a picture it'll last longer, babe." Ginny smirked at Potter, who was staring at her, mouth open, eyes popping out of his head.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked, unable to keep his eyes off her.

"Party." Hermione smiled.

"I'm sorry, I think I just heard the word 'party' coming from Hermione's mouth and it wasn't in a disgusted tone!" Potter said looking amazed.

"Yeah, well, Potter. We will be leaving now." I glared at him. The comment he gave me earlier was still fresh in my mind. Malfoys _weren't_ forgiving people.

"Yeah, see ya!" Ginny waved and we began our way to the Slytherin dungeons.

* * *

Music was blaring in the Slytherin Common room. People were dancing and there were a lot of drinking was going on, unsurprisingly. Daphne and Nott were practically having sex on the dance floor, which was seriously disgusting... I mean, come on, their rooms were just upstairs... but they should really get it on in the boys dormitory, I did not want to walk in on them doing it.

"Get a room!" I shouted at them, which Daphne replied to with a finger. Millicent Bullstrode was desperately flirting with guys, and failing, I mean...has that girl ever _looked_ in a mirror? Seriously! She looked like a deformed walrus! Pansy Parkinson was sucking someone's face (per usual) and Blaise and Draco were flirting with Ravenclaw girls that looked seriously unimpressed (Don't boys notice that Ravenclaw girls are too smart for them?).

"Whoa, this place is full!" Ginny shouted over the music.

"Yeah. To the drinks!" I led the way to the drinks table.

I grabbed three shots of firewhisky and handed one to Ginny and Hermione.

"Let's party!" Ginny cheered and we downed them, and Hermione's face screwed up at the taste. She was such an amateur, but I was determined to change that.

"What the hell are _they_ doing here?" Draco walked towards us, frowning at Hermione and Ginny.

"I invited them." I shrugged, grabbing another shot.

"I don't think you understand how it works at Hogwarts, Arianne." He glared at Ginny and Hermione.

"I understand it perfectly, Drake. Don't be so narrow minded." I rolled my eyes at him, downing the other shot.

"Whatever." Drake walked back to Blaise, who looked depressed. The Ravenclaw girls had left them, and I smirked.

I grabbed yet another shot and downed it. I was going to have fun tonight, and no one was going to stop me.

"Let's dance!" I pulled the Gryffindors onto the dance floor somewhat against their will.

* * *

**_Ginny's POV_**

After about 6 shots of Firewhisky my vision started to blur and my speech slurred. I was having so much fun though. The music was amazing, and Slytherins were so much nicer drunk! You could have an actual conversation with them without being insulted!

"Hey, where's Potter?" Blaise Zabini walked up to me. God he was attractive.

"Why would I care?" I tried to keep my voice from slurring and to look sexy.

"He is your boyfriend, isn't he?" Zabini raised his eyebrows.

"But he doesn't know I'm here." I smirked. Zabini looked so hot. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans. He was dressed so simple, but he looked _so good_.

"Well, if he doesn't know you're here..." He whispered in my ear before leaning forward. I gasped when his lips brushed against mine. My heart felt like it would jump out of my chest. I kissed him back immediately. I was too drunk to feel guilty and just wanted to snog the living daylights out of him.

"Potter doesn't need to know." He murmured against my lips.

"No, he doesn't." I murmured before kissing him again.

* * *

**_Hermione's POV_**

The music was seriously loud and I was dancing with a guy I didn't even know. And he was a Slytherin and didn't care I was muggle born! I leant over and kissed him quickly before leaving him stood there dumbfounded. This was so unlike me, but the alcohol was in control, and it turns out I can get a bit flirty after a few drinks. I stumbled over to the drinks table and crashed into someone.

"Sorry." I giggled.

"Well, if it isn't Granger." I looked up to Draco Malfoy smirking down at me.

"M-Malfoy!" I hiccoughed.

"G-Granger!" He mocked me.

"Shut up." I mumbled and tried to get passed him but I was so drunk that I just walked straight into him again.

"I don't think you should get another drink." He pushed me off of him.

"I want one though!" I whined.

"Do you want to throw up?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"No, I want firewhisky!" I whined pathetically.

"What are you? A bloody alcoholic?! Come on, away from the drinks." He pulled me into a corner.

"Maalfoy!" I whined fighting against him, I noticed he had a drink in his other hand and tried to grab it but he was too quick for me and drank it all, smirking as he gave me the empty bottle. I frowned into the empty bottle. Stupid Malfoy, ruining my fun!

"So, Granger, are you having fun?" Malfoy asked, noticing that I wasn't planning on moving away from him anytime soon.

"Hmm… yeah, but it _could_ be even more fun." I smiled innocently. Did I mention I was a flirty drunk?

Malfoy was about to reply when suddenly the music stopped and everyone went quiet and still.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?" Professor Slughorn's voice boomed. "I HAVE NEVER IN MY LIFE AS HEAD OF SLYTHERIN HOUSE BEEN SO ASHAMED!"

There were murmurs of apologies, and drunken giggles.

"That's it, off to bed. All of you! Everyone that shouldn't be here, you will be punished even more so, and I will report you all to your Head of Houses!" He ordered.

I just giggled, the thought of getting into trouble not at all fazing me.

"Come on," Malfoy dragged me into the dorms… Now this would be interesting, and the drunken me enjoyed the sound of that.


	10. Mistakes and Consequences

**Sorry, haven't updated for a while. No excuses, I've just been lazy :)**

* * *

**Mistakes and Consequences**

**_Hermione's POV_**

Malfoy dragged me over to the dorms and I stumbled in my drunken state. Countless other Slytherins surrounded us, afraid of Slughorns wrath.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, giggling.

"There's a secret passage over here. You can go back to your Gryffindor common room unseen." He informed me. I was a bit disappointed at this answer, I wanted fun.

"Really? Where does this passage lead to?" even in my drunken, disappointed state I was hungry for information, and this was something I didn't know about before - it wasn't even on the Marauder's Map.

"Next to that portrait of some fat lady." Malfoy said, not really caring, but he didn't realise how amazing that piece of information was.

"That's where the Gryffindor tower is! Thanks Malfoy!" I grinned at him and flung my arms around him drunkenly.

"Yeah, whatever." He shrugged me off. We passed a couple snogging against a wall and people rushing into their rooms, drunken boys crashing into objects and cussing. It was chaotic, to say the least. "Here you are!" He stopped in front of a portrait of Salazar Slytherin. "You _can_ walk, right?" He looked at me sceptically.

"Sure, I can." I defended myself, and to prove my point I walked up to the portrait, only to stumble forwards and head butt Slytherin. Oh, dear Merlin.

"Watch it!" Slytherin spat.

"Sorry, sir." I blushed, sobering slightly, just enough to show shame.

"What on earth is a mudblood doing in my house?!" Slytherin hissed at Malfoy. I cowered slightly behind Malfoy - the slimy man making me weary.

"Just showing her the way out now, sir. Come on, Granger. Looks like you'll be needing help." Malfoy opened the portrait and helped me to the passage.

"Thanks, Malfoy. You know, you could've left me to face the wrath of Professor Slughorn." I said.

"I know, but my sister, for some weird reason, likes you. And I don't really fancy seeing her angry. I remember when we were younger, I broke her fake wand and she pulled out a massive chunk of my hair and hexed me. It was one of the most painful and embarrassing experiences of my life. Along with that time you punched me in third year of course." He winced at the memory and I laughed.

"That was funny." I stumbled forward and he caught me around the waist and steadied me onto my feet.

"Whoa, ease up on the drink next time, eh Granger?" He smirked, letting me go when I regained my balance.

"Shut up." I mumbled, blushing furiously. This was humiliating, even if I was drunk.

"I never knew you were such an alcoholic, Granger. I must say, you are more of a party animal than I thought." He smirked wider, enjoying his opportunity to ridicule me.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to prove myself that I was better without Ron. I just want to forget about him. He's a worthless git that thinks it's ok to go with another girl if they get bored, or if they don't get what they want. I'm tired of being nothing more than an object to him!" I ranted.

"Well, you're obviously not an object, you're a person. An even I don't cheat on girls. That's just low. That's why I don't make the girls I fuck, girlfriends." He smirked and I slapped his arm gently..

"Man-whore." I giggled, whoa, drunk me just giggled at something Malfoy said! Oh God, the flirting won't end.

"No, but it's true. If I have a girlfriend I wouldn't cheat on her! I never cheated on Pansy. Oh, Merlin I wish I did though. Two years of being stuck with _that!_" He shuddered, "I broke up with her two years ago and yet she _still_ follows me around! That girl has problems!"

"Tell me about it!" I rolled my eyes.

"And now she's targeting my sister-" Malfoy stopped, unsure whether to tell me.

"I know about your sister's past. She told me." I assured him.

"She told you?! She must trust you then. Anyway, Pansy's threatening her with it. She obviously doesn't know the whole story." Malfoy muttered.

"How did she find out, anyway?" I wondered.

"It's Pansy. She has her own ways. She might come out as stupid, but that girl has some brain on her when it comes to doing her own thing. This usually means getting information about people." Malfy sighed.

"I hate her." I muttered.

"Yeah, everyone does." Malfoy smirked, "Here we are!" Malfoy stepped out, still pulling me, and we were right next to the Fat Lady.

"See ya around, Malfoy. Thanks for helping me." And then, out of nowhere I kissed him. Not like properly, but like a peck, but it was enough to stun him into paralysis. I smirked and waved teasingly at him and went inside the Gryffindor Common room and I stumbled up to my dorm.

* * *

**_Arianne's POV_**

I woke up with one hell of a head ache. I groaned; my throat was dry and I generally felt like shit. I rubbed my forehead and stumbled into the bathroom searching for my hangover potion that I made sure had with me at all times. I knocked over some empty vials and grabbed it. I fumbled clumsily with the cap and pulled it open and chugged the vile liquid down. I instantly felt the effects and felt refreshed as I splashed some water onto my face. I heard Daphne waking up in the next room and heard her cuss loudly. I sighed and went to see what was up with the Queen of all drama.

I entered the room and instantly found what was wrong. Curled up like a ball on the floor was the red headed Ginny Weasley. I remembered pulling her up her away from Blaise Zabini's clutches and letting her stay in the room, knowing full well that if I let her out of my sight she'd go straight back to Zabini and do something she's regret.

"What the fuck is _that_ doing here?" Daph growled. Not a morning person, might I add.

"I let her." I shrugged and kicked Ginny in the ribs, "Wake up." I told her and kicked her again... I'm not very gentle and nurturing, have you noticed?

"Why did you let her?" Daphne looked at me oddly.

I shrugged, "I like her," I sat on my bed and waited for Ginny to wake up, whilst Daphne laid back down on her bed.

"Where am I?" Ginny woke up, finally.

"My room," I told her, getting up and looked through my closet. What to wear on a fine Saturday?

"Oh, shit! What the fuck happened last night?!" Ginny stood up and stumbled forward, "I feel like shit." she groaned, nursing her head.

"Potion in the bathroom. As for what you did... I'd ask Blaise." I smirked, deciding to torture her.

"I did not!" she gasped, looking horrified.

"Oh, him, you did darling." Daphne smirked, getting out of bed.

"How far?" She asked, biting her lip. Poor girl, I decided to put her out of her misery.

"I managed to stop you entering his bedroom. I don't think my brother would like the view, or maybe he would. Free porn, you know." I shrugged.

"Thank you! I don't think I would be able to take the guilt of fucking someone while I'm with Harry." Ginny sighed, "Still, I'm in some deep shit!"

"Language, Weasley!" Daphne smirked, pulling on some jeans and a hoodie that belonged to Nott.

"Where is that potion?! I feel like I'm gonna puke!" Ginny raced to the bathroom.

"Oh, nothing like a Weasley in the morning." I rolled my eyes.

"She's something." Daphne smiled.

I got dressed. I wore a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a light grey t shirt. I put my hair in a loose bun and applied some make-up. Then I got a pair of black high tops and I was ready to go.

Ginny returned from the bathroom looking slightly better and grabbed her heels from last night. She still wore her dress from the party and had washed her make up off in the bathroom and pulled her hair back.

"Now to face the school." Ginny sighed.

"Use that Gryffindork bravery and you'll be fine." I assured her. She just glared at me.

"You remind me so much of your brother sometimes. Tell me; is it a necessity in the Malfoy family to be cruel?"

"It's a family trait." I grinned sweetly.

"Really?" She drawled sarcastically.

"You get used to it." Daphne told her, "They're just big softies on the inside." Daphne smirked.

"I'm sure they are." Ginny looked sceptical.

"Anyway, I would leave the common room through Slytherin's portrait. Less noticeable." Daphne informed.

"Good idea. Let's go, hoe!" I pulled Ginny out of the dorm before she had time to be offended by my name-calling and raced towards the portrait of The Salazar Slytherin, who was snoring loudly.

I opened it quietly, not wanting Slytherin to wake up in case I would have to face his wrath. He's a very moody portrait.

Ginny and I crept inside the dark tunnel and I led the way.

"This is a secret passage I didn't know about!" Ginny frowned.

"That's because only Slytherin's know about it." I shrugged; after all, it did end up in the dungeons.

"Where does it end?" Ginny was ever so curious.

"The Gryffindor portrait." I smirked.

"Nice!" Ginny grinned and we high-fived.

"Sleepovers!" I grinned.

"Definitely!" Ginny squealed. Then a thought hit me, I hadn't seen Hermione after a Ravenclaw boy asked me to dance.

"Do you know what happened to Mione last night?" I asked, hoping that she did.

"No idea." Ginny shook her head, "Hope she's alight."

I bit my lip. We'll soon find out. We exited the dark tunnel and Ginny said the password to the Fat Lady. "Loyalty." I rolled my eyes, so predictable!

We entered the almost empty common room. The only occupants were Longbottom and some other kid I didn't know; whoever she was looked like she was only a third year.

"Hey, Neville!" Ginny greeted Longbottom.

"Alright, Ginny? What's Malfoy doing here?" He glared at me... well, attempted to glare. Longbottom couldn't really look menacing, however hard he tried.

"She's with me, Neville." Ginny smiled at him.

"Where have you been?" He looked at her properly.

"Party," Ginny blushed.

"Where?" The other kid asked, confused.

"Slytherin dorm," I said.

"You were down in the dungeons all night!" Longbottom looked appalled, which made me want to laugh.

"What's it to you?" I spat at him.

"Arianne, be nice." Ginny hissed at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey Ginny, Malfoy!" Seamus Finnegan walked down the stairs leading to the boys' dorms. Seamus and I had gotten to talking on the first day - I just had to congratulate him on that explosion he made happen.

"I'm looking forward to Potions on Monday. I'll so make a better explosion than the one that made Pugsy scream." I challenged him.

"No way! You are _not_ taking my title as the school's pyromaniac!" He laughed.

"Watch me!" I smirked.

"Maybe I will." He winked. Did he just flirt with me? I watched him inquisitively as he left through the portrait.

"You better not maker me fail potions, if you do I will hurt you!" Ginny warned.

"I will. Come on, we should find Hermione." I said and we walked up to their dorm.

* * *

**A review would be nice :) constructive criticism welcome; but if you're going to be a bitch, don't let me stop you... although I will out-sass you ;)**


	11. Hungover Bookworm and Guilt

**Reviews would be nice :)**

* * *

**Hung-over Bookworm and Guilt**

**_Hermione's POV_**

I groaned as I drifted into consciousness. Someone was shaking me... I opened my eyes to see a blonde head above me.

"Fucking hell, Granger, you'd sleep through a hurricane." Arianne got off her. I groaned as I grew aware of the throbbing in my head and her dehydration.

"Feel. Like. Crap." I moaned, rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah, thought you might so I brought the stuff of miracles - the hangover potion." Arianne presented me with a vial. I quickly thanked her and downed the stuff in one go - it really was the stuff of miracles! Ginny raided my wardrobe whilst I recovered and handed me an outfit which consisted of grey skinny jeans and a light pink top. She got dressed as well into black skinny jeans and a dark blue t-shirt.

"Now that we all look like humans, I need food." Ginny said - a Weasley trait; there was never enough food.

"Alright, lead the way." Arianne told her. As we walked towards the Great Hall, I realized something...

"Ginny, why weren't you in our room last night? Where did you go?"

"I stayed with Arianne," Ginny said, although she looked rather pink... I raised my eyebrows at the blonde who was smirking - and my God did she look like her brother when she did that!

"It's true; she did stay in my room... after I pried her from Blaise Zabini." Arianne said evilly.

I gasped, "Ginny! You did not!"

Ginny looked ashamedly at the floor. It was obvious that she regretted it. I did things I regretted as well - like randomly kissing the brother of the blonde who was walking next to me just then. I couldn't really scold Ginny; after all, the red-head had told me before how she found the Slytherin male attractive...

I sighed, "Just hope no one was sober enough to realize it was you and tell Harry."

Ginny nodded eager to let the subject go. Arianne walked to her respective table and Ginny and I sat on the Gryffindor. I scanned the Great Hall, noting that most the Slytherins looked awful, as well as every other member of different houses. I noticed that Blaise Zabini looked regretful and couldn't help but sigh. Then my eyes met with grey orbs and I found my cheeks heating up and I quickly glanced away. I felt so stupid.

"Hey, Gin." Harry sat down next to Ginny and pecked her on the lips. Seemingly, he missed the flash of guilt in her eyes, but I didn't.

"Hello, Harry, it's nice to see you too." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey, Hermione didn't see you there." Harry smiled sheepishly at me. I was still bitter at Harry for what he said to Arianne, but he was my friend nevertheless. "So how was the party?"

"It was alright until the end. Slughorn found out." I explained shortly.

"Wait... it was a Slytherin party?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Yeah, it was in their Common Room. They know how to throw a decent party, fair play." Ginny shrugged.

"What were you thinking? Going to a Slytherin party? They could've done anything to you! They could've drugged you, taken advantage of yo-"

"Yeah, but they didn't! Besides, there were a lot of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs there as well, and even one or two other Gryffindors!" I defended my case.

"Still... I can't actually believe that you partied in the dungeons!" Harry looked disgusted.

"Harry, Arianne is our friend; your opinion on the matter will have no effect on it whatsoever." I told him with a tone of finality.

"Yeah, deal with it." Ginny agreed.

* * *

**_Arianne's POV_**

I sat next to Daphne who looked miserably into her cereal. I frowned at my usually bubbly (for a Slytherin) friend.

"Who pissed in your cereal?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled faintly.

"Ari... you know how Theo and I have been dating for a while?" she asked wearily. I nodded and indicated for her to continue, "Well last night he came up to our room with me... and you know, we were going at it, but all of a sudden he stopped, apologised and left." she confessed, "I mean... he does this all the time. Always, just before something happens, he'll go away. Is there something wrong with me?"

Oh fucking hell. Merlin help me. "Daph, there's nothing wrong with you! If you want to know what's up, ask him. You're his girlfriend, and you have a right to know what the fuck is wrong with him - because if I were a man, I would jump you."

Daphne laughed at my inspiring speech and rolled her eyes at me, "Thank you, Arianne, I would jump you if I were a man as well."

"I know you would. I am fucking irresistible." I shrugged, grabbing some food.

"So, so vain." Daphne sighed. "So, Ginny Weasley seemed cool. What are you buddy-buddy with the Gryffindorks now or what?"

"Granger and Ginny are cool, and that Finnegan bloke. Potter's a dick though, and Weasley." I told her.

"Oh yeah, I heard that Weasley cheated on Granger with that Brown girl." Daphne commented.

"Yeah, dickhead." I muttered.

"Oh God here comes the storm." Daphne suddenly said as her little sister, Astoria suddenly made an appearance.

"Daph! Pansy Parkinson is trying to make me her freaking messenger/servant again. Someone needs to inform that girl that she isn't the bloody Minister of Magic!" Astoria huffed.

"Don't worry, Astoria, I'll inform her. I'm just waiting for the opportune moment." I assured her.

"Well, I hope that that opportune moment is sooner rather than later." Astoria muttered, marching away.

"Your sister is quite something." I told Daphne.

"Tell me about it." she sighed.

* * *

**_Ginny's POV_**

I exited the Great Hall, telling Harry that I had to go to the toilet, even though I didn't. The truth was that the guilt was eating me up inside. The most shocking thing was... I didn't regret it. I felt guilty, but I felt no regret. After all, Blaise Zabini was some sexy, Italian piece of work, and he chose me. He was the one who initiated the affair. And the worst thing was, if I had the opportunity, I'd do it again.

I still loved Harry, though. I mean, after loving someone for close to eight years, those feelings don't just leave immediately. But, I was developing feelings for Blaise, and I was growing increasingly frustrated with Harry - especially with how against my friendship with Arianne he was, and his prejudice.

I just didn't know what to do anymore.

I sighed. I knew I had to keep at my relationship with Harry - I couldn't let one disagreement tarnish everything, and I had to try and ignore my attraction to the Slytherin.

Just as I made that decision, I heard voices heading my way. I looked up to see Malfoy with none other than Blaise Zabini, and I knew I couldn't ignore him, it was close to impossible. He met my eyes and I practically melted right there and then.

I was in some deep shit.


	12. Letters and Stones

**I'm sorry this took so long. Blame writer's block.**

* * *

**Letters and Stones**

**Hermione's POV**

The next month or so was rather uneventful, in the sense of immediate actions, but eventful in gradual relationships blossoming. That being said, Harry was still adamant to hate the Slytherins, and spent more time with Ron and Lavender rather than Ginny and I – which put a strain on his and Ginny's relationship. It was like she was my replacement, but I couldn't care less. It was their faults, really. Arianne, Ginny and I turned into a new trio, and we were really close. Daphne was nice as well, though she wasn't as close to us as Arianne was.

And do you know what the weirdest thing was? That whole Slytherin group – including Draco Malfoy was nice to us, all because we were friends with Arianne. Blaise Zabini being the nicest – which made sense seeing as he was the least prejudiced beforehand. But I couldn't make sense of the fact that Malfoy and I got along whenever we were in potions.

Pansy Parkinson was quiet over the passing month as well – I suspected that Arianne had something to do with that, but I didn't question, figuring I'd rather not know the answer when it came to her. Arianne also did keep up to her reputation, and almost did knock the school's pyromaniac crown from Seamus when she made fireworks pop out of her and Ginny's cauldron once in potions; but Seamus redeemed himself the very next day by making his potion, yet again, explode in Pansy's face.

One evening, everything changed, though. Ginny and I were hanging out in Arianne and Daphne's room, and Ginny was insisting on giving us all makeovers. As she was doing Daphne's hair, a tap sounded on the window. It was a beautiful silver owl carrying an elaborate looking envelope. Arianne frowned as she opened the window, and took the letter from the owl, patting it gently afterwards. She opened the envelope and read the letter. I saw the look of horror on her face as she read line after line.

"Oh sweet Salazar." She breathed as she sat on the bed.

"What is it?" Ginny, Daphne and I asked in unison.

"Nothing you won't find out in the Prophet tomorrow." Arianne said grimly, "But you better read nevertheless."

She held out the letter so the three of us could read it.

_Dear Arianne,_

_I am writing this to you so that you won't be too shocked when morning comes. _

_Your father has broken out of Azkaban, as have many other Death Eaters. They seem to have an agenda, and seem to be looking for something of value that they believe might bring the Dark Lord back._

_Your father has contacted me and I have since moved in with my sister, Andromeda Tonks. We have been reconciling and I've gotten to know my niece's son, Teddy. Your father is planning on roping Draco back in with him, Arianne, and you have to help me make sure that that won't happen. I've sent him a letter much like this as well._

_Stay safe, Arianne._

_ Love,_

_Your mother._

"Shit." Ginny managed to get out as I finished it.

"What do you think they want? The Death Eaters?" Daphne asked.

"I… I think I might know." I bit my lip, "I think they want the Resurrection Stone."

"But… that's not real." Arianne frowned.

"Yes, yes it is. Harry had it, as well as the Cloak of Invisibility… actually he still has the Cloak." I said.

"You can't be serious?" Daphne shook her head.

"No… no, it's true." Ginny said.

"Yes, and Voldemort stole the Elder Wand from Dumbledore's grave, although its rightful owner at the time was Draco." I explained.

"Bloody hell." Arianne murmured, "So they're after the Resurrection Stone? Where has Potter put it?"

"That's the thing. He dropped it in the Forbidden Forest and has no idea where it is now." I sighed.

"Well, we'll have to find it, before the Death Eaters do." She said simply, before leaving the room. Daphne, Ginny and I all exchanged looks before following her to the Slytherin Common Room – Daphne's hair only half done. The Common Room was host to the Slytherin boys – i.e. Malfoy, Goyle, Blaise and Theodore Nott.

"Ari! Have you – never mind." Malfoy started to ask Arianne something but he noticed the letter in her hand.

"Hermione thinks they're trying to find the Resurrection Stone." Arianne told him.

"That came to my mind as well as I read it, yes." He nodded.

"You knew about it?" Daphne frowned.

"Yes, I knew about it. The Elder Wand answered to me at some point – although I never got the chance to actually use it, to my dismay." Draco muttered.

"It's in the Forbidden Forest." She continued, "Do you know the general area where Voldy and Potter… met?"

"No, not a clue. I wasn't there, but our parents were, why?" he frowned.

"That's where it is." Arianne said.

I sighed, "We'll have to ask Harry."

"I'm not asking anything to Potter." Arianne muttered bitterly, "I'll find it myself."

"Do you have any idea how big the forest is?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm still not asking Potter." Arianne said stubbornly.

"Ok, but we'll have to at least go to McGonagall." I compromised.

"Fine!" Arianne huffed and marched out of the Common Room.

"Are we going to go after her?" Ginny asked.

"If we don't, she might kill McGonagall… and I'm trying to figure out whether or not that's a bad thing." Malfoy murmured.

"It's bad." I glared at him, "Now come on." I led the way, and the girls followed me followed by the boys as well after a period of hesitation.

We walked the hallways, ignoring the looks of all the passing students as we went. Ginny and I often received curious glances when we conversed with the Slytherins – and some glances of disgust. We passed Harry and Ron, and I decided to go with my instinct.

"Harry! Ron!" I stopped by them. They looked at me curiously. "We need to go to McGonagall's office." I told them.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Daphne hissed at me.

"Let her. She knows what she's doing." I heard Ginny murmur to her.

"She better." I heard Nott mutter.

"Why?" Harry frowned.

"Look, I'll explain on the way, but it's bloody important, so come on!" I told them. They exchanged looks before shrugging.

"Ok, but this better be good." Harry sighed.

"Trust me, Harry, it is." Ginny told her boyfriend, grabbing his hand.

The rest of the walk was awkward. Ginny conversed with Harry and Ron, while the Slytherins did their best to ignore them.

"So what's this plan of yours, Granger?" Malfoy asked me. I had noticed he never called me a mudblood anymore.

"We're going to need Harry if we have to fight Death Eaters again, Malfoy – whether you Slytherins like it or not – and I think it would be best if he was involved from the start. Face it, Harry had a part of Voldemort's soul in him – he knows him better than any of us." I shrugged.

"That… that is true." Malfoy allowed.

We reached the Gargoyle that lead to the spiral staircase that would take us to the office and awkwardly looked at each other.

"Anyone happen to know the password?" Blaise asked hopefully.

"I vote we knock on it until it pisses off McGonagall enough so she opens it." Nott offered.

"Or we can be civilised about it." Daphne told her boyfriend dryly.

"Ha! You can't be civilised, Daph!" Malfoy smirked.

"I can too!" she glared at him.

"Please, you're less civil than Goyle!" Blaise scoffed.

"Hey!" Goyle hit Blaise. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"Girls, girls, if you would stop arguing for a second you'll notice the staircase has appeared." Ginny sighed and stepped on the first step.

"Oh," the arguing Slytherins blinked and we all followed Ginny up the staircase. Harry and Ron looking shocked at how human the Slytherins were being. We entered the office where Arianne was sat, and McGonagall was silently reading the letter. I opened my mouth to speak, but McGonagall held up her hand as a signal for me to keep my mouth shut, so I did just that until she finished with the letter.

"So, Miss Malfoy, this letter arrived just now, is that correct?" McGonagall asked, handing Arianne the letter back.

"Yes, Professor. It arrived with my mother's owl." Arianne answered.

"Mr Malfoy, you received a similar letter?" McGonagall finally looked up at us.

"Yes, Professor." Malfoy held up the letter that was still in his hands.

"Bring it here." McGonagall told him and Malfoy handed her the letter. She took a moment to read it before sighing, "These letters seem to have genuinely come from your mother. You have to understand my concern – this is a very serious matter. But, yes, I have been personally informed of multiple escapes from Azkaban this morning… and that your father's in one of them." McGonagall said sombrely.

"WHAT?!" Harry and Ron shouted.

"Told you it was important." I told them.

"Ok, and you believe it's the Resurrection Stone they're after?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Professor. It used to be in Voldmort's possession after all, he must know about its existence, therefore. And Harry used to have it, but lost it in the Forbidden Forest. We must therefore find it before the Death Eaters figure out that Harry had it." I spoke.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I agree. Mr Potter, do you have any idea of where you lost the stone?" McGonagall addressed Harry.

"Um… I have some idea…" Harry looked shaken.

"Good. All of you will search tomorrow, when it's light." McGonagall said, "You will be dismissed from classes – don't worry Miss Granger, you will easily catch up." I nodded, blushing slightly, "Now, sleep. You'll need it."

And I doubted that I would get any.


End file.
